


Nightly Kitchen Encounters

by somerandomwritingstuff



Series: What's in a Name? [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: (aka he flinches in one scene bc of arm gestures), Asexual Character, Developing Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, IT'S FINALLY MENTIONED HALLELUJA, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Zane-centric, ace zane, also i realized i never mentioned zane's hair is significantly longer than in the show, asexual puns, asexual zane (ninjago), between WiaN and the next sequel i have yet to write and therefore have no titel for yet, but if i end up posting the sequels and/or prequels it might come up, cause he hides behind his hair a lot, dr. julien does not exist sorry, i have not watched beyond the tournament season, literally only dialogue with some minor (person) said tags and stuff, only very little plot-forwarding stuff, so there might be inaccuracies i don't know about, sorry - Freeform, sorry bout that, this is quite literally the first time ive successfully written fluff, transitioning work, zane is not a robot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandomwritingstuff/pseuds/somerandomwritingstuff
Summary: He went to his best friend, poked him with his foot, and said monotonically: “Oh no, he’s dead. Now I need a new best friend.”When that didn’t get a response from Dashie, he added: “You’re nominated, Jay.”Dashie jumped to stand next to him and protectively put his arms around him. “Ey!”He looked up at him. “Oh, hi, Dashie.”“It’s a miracle! I am alive!”(transitional sequel to WiaN?)





	1. Chapter 1

“So remember how I was at Chen’s because he thought I was the ‘master of speed’?” Dashie imitated a silly gravelly deep voice to make him laugh. Successfully, might I add.

“What was up with the entire ‘master of elements’ thing anyway? Boy, he must’ve been jealous,” he giggled.

Dashie laughed. “He analyzed every elemental he could find to force them to come to his island.”

“And you think he found something about one of our friends?”

“How’d you-?”

“Why did you start a conversation about it if you didn’t want to go there?   
Why would you want to go there if you didn’t think he could’ve found something about them?   
But I’ll have to disappoint you, he probably didn’t find anything valuable enough to bring them there.”

“Why do you think so? Dashie leaned back.

“Why were you there?” he asked calmly.

“Because of you, of course,” Dashie replied. “Oh.”

“He knows of our friendship, why not them then?”

“Maybe he had all the elementals he needed?” Dashie shrugged.

“His spell was barely holding together as it was and he knew one less element would have made it break together completely. He was far too concerned with anyone escaping,” he added at Dashie’s confusion.

“You know, I think I’ve never heard you talk this much before, Zane,” Jay spoke from the doorway all of a sudden, “What’s the occasion?”

“Hi Jay,” he greeted Jay, “have you been listening from the doorway the entire time?” Of course, he knew exactly when Jay stopped by and eavesdropped, but Jay didn’t have to know that.

Jay ruffled his hair. “Ehe-he, yeah, sorry ‘bout that, didn’t want to interrupt you, but like I’ve never heard you say this much before and I just got curious ‘cause like you know, you’re not exactly like me when it comes to talking, I mean I could go on and on for forever rambling about cheese on toast but you’re no rambler and what I’m saying is why did you never tell me you miss your friends from before, we could have tried to find them.”

There was silence for a beat.

Dashie leaned down to him and pointed at Jay. “Is he finished?”

“Seems so,” he nodded and went to say more, but he was interrupted by Dashie before he could even start.

“Okayokayokay, first things first!” Dashie stood straighter than he ever was and pointed at him. “You? Not a rambler?”   
Dashie then proceeded to laugh rather loudly.   
And wouldn’t seem to stop anytime soon.   
All the while, Jay blinked confusedly between the still laughing Dashie and his very annoyed friend.

At some point, he had enough of it. “Oh, will you shut up now?”

“I’m sorry, has he actually met you? Oh my moon, you and not a rambler,” Dashie shook his head and giggled.

“Dashie!”

“Oh, alright, you gotta start talking for you to ramble, but seriously, you never said anything in the how-many-years? Come on.”

“Dashiiieee,” he whined, “I’m not talking that much.” He hid his face behind his hands and hair.

“You do when you’re excited. Or apologizing.” Dashie shuddered for just a moment in memory. (Once he told him to stop apologizing. Of course he apologized for apologizing then, which ended with him being in an endless circle of apologies for apologizing. It has since been forbidden to apologize for apologizing more than thrice in a row.)

“What does he get excited about?” Jay cut in quickly. “He won’t ever tell me.”

Dashie smiled. “Uhm, animals, definitely, like, give him a puppy and you’ve got the happiest person ever, I’m serious, the universe doesn’t exist anymore, uhh, pretty things, like patterns, especially, you know, ice and snow, snow in general, he absolutely adores playing in the snow, white roses, but don’t tell him I said that-”

“I’m right here, you know,” came a muffled interruption from the person in question, which was swiftly ignored by his best friend.

“He’ll absolutely adore you if you let him organize, re-organize, and re-reorganize absolutely every single dust particle in your entire life. Like, seriously, he’ll organize your life. And do an amazing job at it, I mean it. Uuuhm, hair! His hair is the softest, fluffiest anything you’re ever gonna touch and he loves getting his hair brushed by people, but don’t hurt him while you’re at it.”

He looked up. “Dashie, I think you can stop talking now. Or five minutes ago. And you,” he pointed at Jay, “are not gonna brush my hair.”

“I’m sorry, can I finish?” Dashie looked at him indignantly.

“Nah, not with me,” he winked at him and both he and his startled friend tried to stiffle their giggles. “You know you can’t beat me in a card game.” Now Dashie had no chance stiffling his laughter, much to the confusion of poor Jay caught up between two insider-joking best friends.

He looked at Jay. “Sorry ‘bout that, had to shut him up somehow” ‘before he fills an entire page’ “before he goes on and keeps talking all day about nonsense.”

That stilled Dashie’s laughter. “It’s not nonsense! You should see your face when you’re rambling about any of these, that’s not nonsense!”

“Then call listing them off with no end in sight nonsense if you wish!”

In the meantime, Jay had crept closer to Dashie and now whispered conspiratorially to him: “Hey, can you give me a list later?”

“Sure thing,” Dashie grinned.

“What is it with you two?” He shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realized i never mentioned he's face-palming the entire time when dashie lists everything he likes  
> crap  
> that's why his response is muffled 
> 
> also the card game thing was the most terrible ace pun you're ever gonna read, but if you find a worse, send it to me :D


	2. Chapter 2

A few days after the nightly kitchen encounter, Dashie and Jay went to him cleaning said kitchen after dinner. After giggling excitedly throughout all of dinner and disappearing nearly all day with no explanation.

He turned to them, raising an eyebrow. “So he found something, couldn’t interpret it or lost the trace, but we could interpret it and find at least one of our friends?”

“Wha-?”

“Oh, come on!”

Both his friends groaned in frustration. Dashie even threw his arms up in the air, but quickly took them back down when he saw him flinch just a little. Dashie shot him a questioning, worried glance, but he slightly shook his head. He was fine.

“How’d you know?” Jay crossed his arms in a huff. “That was supposed to be a surprise!”

He raised his eyebrow again. “You are aware of both of you lacking subtlety in an astonishing manner, right?”

Dashie turned to Jay. “Okay, then again, surprising him was probably not the smartest idea, he knows everything! But hey, at least it’s nothing to get revenge on.”

“Oh, on the contrary, my dearest friend trying to keep information about my friends from me,” he dramatically placed his hands on his chest, then held one to his head, “that is near high treason.” A wicked glance was in his eyes as he half-grinned at them.

“okay, we’re screwed. Doomed. Good as dead. Not a chance anymore. Pity we never did get around to finding Shaunee after all.”

He rolled his eyes at Dashie. “He’s exaggerating, don’t mind him, he’s a drama queen.”

“ _ A _ drama queen?!” Dashie shot out indignantly. “I am  _ the _ Drama Queen!”

“Really, don’t mind him, just let him do that, he’s perfectly fine.”

“I have been insulted,  _ diminished _ by my so-called ‘best friend’,” he put air quotes, “who doesn’t even pretend to care about me!” Dashie put the back of his hand against his forehead and started to sway.

He leaned slightly towards Jay and whispered “Watch out, he’s gonna die next,” with a fond rolling of his eyes.

“ **I am** **_wounded_ ** **! I can’t take this betrayal!** ” Dashie dropped to the ground with a dramatic sigh.

Jay seemed actually concerned, but he didn’t move to help Dashie.

He went to his best friend, poked him with his foot, and said monotonically: “Oh no, he’s dead. Now I need a new best friend.”

When that didn’t get a response from Dashie, he added: “You’re nominated, Jay.”

Dashie jumped to stand next to him and protectively put his arms around him. “Ey!”

He looked up at him. “Oh, hi, Dashie.”

“It’s a miracle! I am alive!”

“Shakespeare would be proud of you, Dash,” he mentioned dryly.

“Only if i put in more dick jokes.”

“And if I had committed suicide upon your death.”

“Aww, you’re compairing us to Romeo and Juliet.”

Jay jumped into the conversation. “You know you’re crying the entire time and never actually do anything useful, right?”

“Oh, just like in real life,” he exclaimed. “See, this is why you were nominated, Jay.”

“Ey, ey, ey, don’t gang up on me,” Dashie looked between both of them, “that’s not - it’s not fair!” Dashie seemed to consider letting go of his best friend to put his hands on his hips, but decided against it and even embraced him harder instead.

“Eh, air.” He tried to get out of his best friend’s suffocating embrace, but Dashie squeezed him even more for a moment and lifted him up, before finally letting go. He breathed in sharply before complaining about his ribs.

Dashie sheepishly went through his hair. “Sorry. It’s just that you’re so adorable!” Dashie’s voice got screechy in the end and he stepped towards his best friend, who hurried away and proceeded to glare at him suspiciously for the rest of the evening and raised a finger at Dashie whenever he tried to come closer to him so as to tell him ‘Don’t you dare!’.

“Ookay, Dashie’s weird antics aside, you have yet to tell me what Chen found out about Shaunee that he couldn’t track her down anymore.”

Jay snapped out of the trance of playful bickering that seemed to accompany his friends and ran out of the room to get their findings with a quick “Wait!” called back when he was already out of the room.

Jay ran back into the room with a few papers and Dashie’s laptop in his arms.

Jay spread out the papers and Dashie excitedly showed him all records on Shaunee he could find. “So he did know about Shaunee, and her element, but she must’ve noticed his research and moved from Ninjago to France.”

“She was in Ninjago?”   
“Yeah, apparently, but then she went to an airport, boarded a plane to France, but she never left the plane there. And that is the last he ever saw of her.”

“As if she actually would have moved to France, she was right underneath his nose and slipped out unnoticed. Where’d the plane go after it landed in France?”

Jay answered that one. “That’s the only thing not making sense to me, it was directly to be taken out of service and went to a dump after being taken apart.”

“Twenty bucks that someone there still owed her,” he only said to that.

“What?”

“Man, I bet fifty bucks on that,” Dashie laughed.

“Doesn’t count when we’re on the same side.”

“Pity, I still owe you like a billion bucks.”

“You don’t even want to know the actual sum by now,” he shook his head and laughed. “Was that plane taken apart in France or did it fly back to Ninjago?”

“Ninjago City Airport, but it didn’t let anyone but the staff out since it was empty and then got drawn to a mechanics team.”

“Thirty bucks she had a uniform with her and went with the staff, wouldn’t surprise me if she didn’t have an old work uniform and she got out in Ninjago either way, so I’d have an idea where she is right now.” He smiled.

“What do you think?” Jay asked.

“Oh, simple, where would Chen definitely not search for her after seeing her fly to France?”

Dashie replied to that. “Her old flat.”

“Exactly.“ He smiled.


End file.
